honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Logan
Logan is the 200th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2017 superhero film ''Logan'. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey' as 'Epic Voice Guy, and also features actor '''Ryan Reynolds reprising his role as Deadpool to briefly co-narrate the trailer. It was published on May 23, 2017, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 6 minutes 20 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 6.5 million times. This video won '''Best Collaboration '''at the' 7th Annual Streamys Awards (2017).' With an approval rating of 98.9%, it is one of the highest-rated Honest Trailers of all time. Screen Junkies celebrated this video as their '''200th Honest Trailer.' Watch Honest Trailers - Logan on YouTube "All new villains like: bloody coughing fits, fading eyesight, alcoholism, claw pus, suicidal depression, Mel Gibson facial hair, and constant urge to nap." '~ Honest Trailers - Logan Script The following trailer is rated S for Spoilers. (many viewer requests for a Logan Honest Trailer appear, followed by an eyecatch acknowledging this trailer as the 200th Honest Trailer) In a cinematic universe known for its huge cast, CGI, and mixed up timelines, an X-Men movie will rise above its peers by saying "F*ck that! We're doing our own thing!" LOGAN Wow, they didn't put "X-Men" or "Wolverine" in the title. You're getting some big cojones these days, Fox, and I like it! Enter a sun-blasted dystopia, where the last surviving X-Men have been screwed out of their comic book royalties (Logan:'' "You gotta be f*cking kidding me") and ride along with Wolverine. Once, he was a hero. Now, he's one of those uber drivers you cancel because it looks like he's going to murder you (''Logan is shown repeatedly stabbing a guy to death). Hugh Jackman returns in his ninth go at the character, and a man who took on Sabertooth, Magneto, and Silver Samurai, is fighting all new villains like: bloody coughing fits (Logan is shown coughing), fading eyesight (Caliban: "You can't read that label on that bottle"), alcoholism (Logan is shown drinking alcohol), claw pus (Logan's claw wounds are shown), suicidal depression (Logan:'' "I think of shooting myself"), Mel Gibson facial hair (''Old Man Logan and Mel Gibson are shown side-by-side), and constant urge to nap (Logan is shown to be passing out repeatedly). And if you think that's depressing, Professor X is even older and sadder than he is (Charles: "The new "quesalupa" from Taco Bell!"). I guess it's rated R for realization... that we all get old... and die (sadly hums the "'X-Men: The Animated Series" theme''). Everything will change when Logan meets his clone/daughter Laura, a miniature version of Wolverine; an español (Laura is shown babbling in Spanish). Together, Logan and Charles will drive her to the Lost Boys Clubhouse in North Dakota, and... that's it? Wait, I thought all X-Men movies had to cram in the Phoenix Saga, or time-travel to recast someone. I mean, whose side is Mystique even on in this movie? They don't even bust through a fence when someone says "Hold on!" ('''Logan: "Hold on!" car into a fence but it doesn't bust through). ''That never happens! The mutants of the United States have been wiped out by corn, or something. Now, thrill as the last remaining Mexican ones are hunted across America by a man named Donald, (''clears throat) a cyborg doing his best impression of Val Kilmer in Tombstone (Donald: "The Wolverine!" "I'm looking for someone who's looking for you."; Val Kilmer Tombstone: "I'm your huckleberry.") Learn about his evil plan from Laura's guardian, a nurse and the best cellphone documentary maker, ever! (clips from Gabriela's "cellphone documentary" are shown) There's like 50 different shots in this! I mean, check out the audio quality! What'd she do, read off voice-over booth?! Who's even holding the camera?! Man, iMovie must be sick in the future! So, enjoy Hugh Jackman's final performance(?) as Wolverine, that makes the last 17 years of X-Men movies look "meh" by comparison, and even pays off the prophecy from The Wolverine (Yukio The Wolverine:'' "I saw you die. You were holding your own hear in your hand"; Logan is shown holding Laura's hand). See? 'Coz Laura's... (''sniffs) holding his hand... (sniffs) and she's his heart, y'know... (tears up) and, uh... (clears throat)... damn, this movie's hard to make fun of! I gotta call in some help! Let's see here, Michael Bolton, Mr. Plinkett, oh, here we go! (dials number; Deadpool is shown in a telephone booth) Deadpool: Um, 'ello! Jon Bailey: Hey! Deadpool! Buddy! It's Honest Trailers! Deadpool: Who? Jon Bailey: (chuckles) Good one! Deadpool: No, seriously. Who is this? I have you saved as "Fat Betsy, Don't Pick Up." Not sure why I picked up. Jon Bailey: So we're live right now in the middle of 200th Honest Trailer for "Logan" and we were having trouble; was hoping we could call you for something edgy or mean to say, hmmm? ON THE PHONE: Deadpool: Are you high? I'm not gonna sh*t on "Logan." That film's a f*cking masterpiece! If Jackman doesn't get an Oscar nom., I'm setting every VHS copy of "Crash" on fire! Jon Bailey: You're not threatened by another R-rated superhero movie? Full of violence and cursing? Where the hero lives with a senior (Charles Xavier and Blind Al) and kick-ass girl sidekick (Laura and Negasonic Teenage Warhead)? Huh? ON THE PHONE: Deadpool: Oh, you motherf*ckers! You're not gonna bait me into this! I'' do the baiting around here, mister. I do ''not endorse this weak attempt to take down the Jack Man just to goose your views! It's not my fault YouTube keeps unsubscribing people without telling them! But I do endorse James Mangold to make "Old Man Deadpool" in 2038. (chuckling) Oh, man! How good would that be? Just 90 minutes of Cable and I... changing each other's... space diapers? Jon Bailey: That sounds... terrible! Deadpool: And what would you know, Fat Betsy? This is exactly why I don't take your calls anymore. Good day, sir. Jon Bailey: Oh, wait! Please lemme be in Deadpool 2... (Deadpool hangs up)... aw... Starring: Logan's Run (Hugh Jackman as James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine), The Nutty Professor (Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier / Professor X), Snikt Girl (Dafne Keen as Laura / X-23), Young Man Logan (Hugh Jackman as X-24), Steampunk Colonel Sanders (Boyd Holbrook as Donald), Mex-Men: First Class (the New Mutants) and Yelling (a montage of numerous characters yelling). for Logan - The Last of Us. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] The Last of Us Charles Xavier: "... a new mutant; a young one... they want help..." Logan: "There are no new mutants." (Screenrant's New Mutants Reportedly Filming This Summer) Uh, Fox would like a word with you. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other movies in the X-Men franchise including the [[Honest Trailer - The X-Men Trilogy|early-2000s X-Men trilogy]], X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: Apocalypse, Dark Phoenix, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Deadpool,'' ''Deadpool 2 and '''X-Men: The Animated Series. The only X-Men movie they haven't covered so far is '''X-Men: First Class. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Logan ''has a 98.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers, which is among the top ten highest-rated Honest Trailers of all time. Most media sites reported on Reynold's appearance and commented that the Honest Trailer was not especially harsh. Inverse called Reynold's appearance one of "the most surprising internet cameos of the year" and noted that this Honest Trailer is mostly praise with some nitpicking. MovieWeb also noted that Screen Junkies' take wasn't particularly negative, noting "Screen Junkies was doing a pretty good job poking holes in Logan, but the criticism wasn't as brutal as, say the Honest Trailer for Suicide Squad." ComicBook.com also noted "the honest trailer lacks the same bite others have in the past." Maxim appreciated Reynold's appearance, writing that "we kind of want Ryan Reynolds's Deadpool to invade every Screen Junkies "Honest Trailer" from here on out." Slash Film noted that "the movie was a little more difficult to make fun of because of how great it is, they still have some good jokes, mostly about sad, aging Logan." Awards * Winner: Best Collaboration - 7th Annual Streamys Awards (2017) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * '‘Logan’ Honest Trailer: Rated R for the Realization That We All Get Old and Die '- Slash Film article * 'RYAN REYNOLDS INVADED THE HONEST TRAILER FOR 'LOGAN' AS DEADPOOL, AND DAMN THIS IS FUNNY '- Maxim article * 'Honest Trailers Tries To Skewer Logan, Fails, Brings In Deadpool Instead '- Kotaku article * 'Watch 'Honest Trailers' (and Deadpool) Take on 'Logan' '- Inverse article * 'Ryan Reynolds Interrupts The Honest Trailer For ‘Logan’ With A Pitch For ‘Old Man Deadpool’ '- Uproxx article * 'Deadpool Crashes the Logan Honest Trailer '- MovieWeb article * 'Logan Honest Trailer Enlists Deadpool For Its Sizzling Critique '- ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Meta Category:Streamys Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Westerns Category:Season 8 Category:Celebrity guests Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:TSG Entertainment